


Christmas Surprise

by Justicevallance



Series: Netflix and Cuddles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Harem, Harems, Past Relationship(s), Post-Relationship, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: Kara and family go to Metropolis for Christmas. There is more but No spoilers here!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+for+Christmas).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone. I hope this makes up a tiny bit for my writer's block on Netflix and Cuddles.

Kara had woke up with Lucy's right arm, and Cats left just slightly above Lucy's across her midsection as well both women had their heads resting on Karas shoulders all cuddled up close to her. ' I need to get up, but they are so cute!' Kara listens to their hearts and can tell they are asleep and moves carefully hovering off the bed and gently resting Cat and Lucy's arms on each other as she slips out of the room hovering half a foot over the floor and out the bedroom door. She closed the door with no sound, and as she turns around, she looks up to find Carter sleeping fully clothed on the couch with his packed bags ready to go to Metropolis. Kara hovered down to the ground by him and smiled as she leaned down and picked up Carter's cell phone and snapped a few shots of him, sending the images to herself and the rest of her family. Sighing softly she smiled and leaned down giving him a kiss on the forehead, as he began to stir he rubbed his eyes, and she set the cell phone down where it was before and whispered "Morning sleepy head. I see someone is packed and ready to go." Kara reached out and ruffled his hair then moved towards the kitchen knowing he would be able to wake on his own. 

Carter rubbed his eyes and looked up to hear Kara and blushed as he stretched out on the couch and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly relaxing into the cushions. "I'm really looking forward to meeting Lois and her husband, Clark." He turned to see Kara in the kitchen starting breakfast, and he moved from the couch and to the counter sitting on one of the stools. " I have been wondering. If Lois is Lucy's Sister and Clark is your Cousin does that make you and Lucy related already?" 

Kara blinked at the question and arched her brow with a smile turning towards Carter as she was wisking the waffles. "No, We are not related. Nor are we related by Blood." Kara places the bowl down and motions for Carter to keep mixing as she turns towards the fridge and removes the eggs. She starts cracking a few into the pan moving them around as they cook. " Why had you been wondering about that? " She lifts the pan and starts scraping the eggs into a large bowl then cleans the pan and pulls out bacon from the fridge cooking it in the same pan.

Carter had begun to mix the waffles and was listening then he stopped at her question and bit his inner cheek ' Oh Crap! ' "Oh, No reason" He shrugged his shoulders and started mixing again faster and with some determination as he tried to think of something to occupy Kara's mind "Is Mom and Lucy awake?" 

Kara had her back to him, so she only heard the spike in his heart beat and tilted her head. "They are still asleep. Your mother will wake up when she smells the coffee, and Lucy will wake up when she smells the waffles. Or, Cat will wake up Lucy when she smells the coffee." She already had the bacon cooking and turned towards Carter looking into the bowl. "Looks like it's almost ready I will start that coffee" She moves to the machine and hits the power button then moves back to Carter and reaches out for the Waffles. 

Carter takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Yeah Mom will wake up Lucy." Making an icky face he smiles holding out the bowl to Kara and then moves from his stool and around the counter to the silverware drawer. "I will set the table. Maybe if they do not have to lift a finger for breakfast, they will get ready faster to get to the airport." He looks over at Kara and can see she is trying not to look too hopeful as they are always late going anywhere on a trip with Cat and Lucy. Carter smirks and shakes his head the same time Kara does "Nahhh" giggles.

Kara smiled at Carter as she watched him moving towards the silverware drawer then she furrowed her brows and shook her head. "Nahhh" Laughs lightly as she watches Carter giggle it was like music to her ears hearing him happy and it brought her great joy. She turned back to the stove pouring the waffles into the waffle irons and closing them. Then taking the tongs and picking up the bacon placing the strips onto a large plate. Setting the tongs on the counter she reaches up and pulls the plates down and sets them on the counter for Carter to take. Hearing Cat stir in bed then the sound of Cat kissing Lucy awake and their good mornings to one another made her smile even more, and she began to hum to herself as she continued to cook. 

Carter grabs the plates from the counter and smiles hearing Kara hum a song he had never heard before. He moves quietly listening as he sets the table and then he walks down the hall calling over his shoulder. "I'm going to wash up for Breakfast."

Kara stops her humming and calls back. "Okay, Sweetheart. Make sure while your back there that you have your toothbrush and bathroom necessities." She starts taking the waffles from the irons and placing them on the plates, then pours more into the irons.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be more. Sorry, the chapter is cut short but it's Christmas, and my family is giving me dirty looks!
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
